


Beyond The Wall

by SakuraTashi



Category: Day6 (Band), EXO (Band), Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Bang PDnim is a character too, Best Friends, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Class Differences, Dictatorship, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Falling In Love, Famine - Freeform, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I will keep you well fed, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Character Death, Near Future, Other, POV Female Character, POV Original Female Character, Paranoia, People Die., Physical Abuse, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Rich and Poor, Secrets, Strong Female Characters, Swearing, period drama setting, was not meant to be a bangtan fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:04:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraTashi/pseuds/SakuraTashi
Summary: People that live inside the Region are called Insiders, those who are from outside, are called Outsiders. But Outsiders don't exist anymore. It's just us. That's what the Regionals at Base Camp tells us.After the war, those who could, fled to the Region, and The Wall was built to keep us safe. Those outside of it died. Only the Insiders are alive, barely.Everything is under the rule of Base Camp, living in a society dictated by those who live in Base Camp, the rest of us live in Base. The unfortunate ones live in Base Line.  It's not easy, but we're safe from everything that is beyond The Wall.But can Base Camp really be trusted?What lies beyond The Wall?Was there ever a war?Or were they manipulated to obedience?





	1. Not a chapter

Hello everyone,  
this is my first ever fiction here! :)

I wanted to share my story with you guys, but I would like to say before hand that it was not written and meant to be a Bangtan or Kpop or Korean story for that matter, though I did reference some characters of Bangtan in either: name, personality and character or mannerisms. So I only thought it was "fair" to share it here as well. I hope you like this AU story where the entire Bangtan team will be in, with some of their friends!

Now because this never had the 'Bangtan plot', I will alter the story JUSTTTT A LITTLEEE BITTTTT to make it more Bangtan/Kpop/etc suited. I will change the names to the boys' names and tweak the descriptions of appearances a bit more to fit the boys!

I hope you enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it and feel free to comment or talk to me about it! And because the story has a different main plot which was not Bangtan related, I'm still not sure who to pair with who, if any. So as the story goes by and you would like to see characters be paired, let me know and I'll see if I can fit it into the plot! :)

You as a reader, will be told the story of our original female character (you) she does have a name, and certain look, but she is a character free to interpret with the reader.

Yay! :) xx

 

Once again the summary:

 

 

 

People that live inside the Region are called Insiders, those who are from outside, are called Outsiders. But Outsiders don't exist anymore. It's just us. That's what the Regionals at Base Camp tells us.  
After the war, those who could, fled to the Region and The Wall was built to keep us safe. Those outside of it died. Only the Insiders are alive, barely.  
Everything is under the rule of Base Camp, living in a society dictated by those who live in Base Camp, the rest of us live in Base. The unfortunate ones live in Base Line. It's not easy, but we're safe from everything that is beyond The Wall. We have the Region to thank for that.

  
But can Base Camp really be trusted?  
What lies beyond The Wall?  
Was there ever a war?  
Or were they manipulated to obedience?


	2. It's time to go.

 

The dead, wet leaves and branches cracked underneath her feet as she made her way down the path that she's walked for almost thirteen years now. The hem of her beige coloured dress stained a deep grey from the mud they dipped into with every hasty step she took.

She had been gone for way too long. As the houses came into sight and the people who, as she was told, were once a close community, now ignored each other in fear. Fear of betrayal and the fear of being noticed. Every one wanted to keep a low profile, for more reasons than one.

But mostly out of fear that Base Camp soldiers would notice them. After the war things have changed drastically. The Region was formed, The Wall was built to keep everyone within it safe and keep everyone on the other side  **out**.

Soon after that the Regionals took the power.  _To ensure the peoples safety_  they said. Rules and laws were made. Everyone who went against the rules and broke the laws were executed. Luckily that was over 250 years ago.

Now people almost never broke the rules, and those who did were made sure to be publicly executed, to make a statement. To scare the people, to show them what would happen if you ever decided to go against the Region.

Punishments were never light, and only a fair few could live to tell the tale. Not to mention the shame it would bring upon the entire family, if they were not executed along with the traitor. In most cases that happened.

 

"State your name citizen" A soldier called her to a halt.

"9-67388, sir" she made sure to never make eye contact.

"Business beyond Base 9?" The soldier asked

"Delivery to Base 3, sir" Came the answer, as she held up her basket, still not looking him in the eye.

 

The soldier let her through and she kept the same pace walking home. Stepping into the house after closing the creaking wooden door shut she was met with a young girl running up to her, excited to see her come home.

She put down her basket and picked up the girl greeting her happily and keeping her close to her. The young girl giggled, still too innocent to face the hardships that was going on around her. She was blissfully unaware. She was envied by a lot.

 

"What took you so long?"

"I made a quick detour"

"We've been waiting for you for over an hour now"

"I know, I'm sorry, I lost track of time"

"Have you got it?"

"Yes, it's in the basket" she replied pointing to the basket next to the door as she put down the young girl.

 

She picked it up and walked to the kitchen with another pair of footsteps behind her. Laying the flowers down on the table, she uncovered a thin red and white cloth that was securely consealed underneath them.

She quickly unwrapped the bread that was in it and broke it into even pieces and gave the two younger girls a share. Which they took without hesitation. Food was scarce in the entire Region, except for Base Camp. Everyone knew that they had everything in abundance. 

 

"Did they notice at all?"

"No"

"We've been lucky"

"We have" she replied nodding her head knowingly.

"We're lucky to-"

 

The door swung open and in the hall the sound of another voice could be heard. Two voices to be exact. The clicking of heeled boots greeted them as the person came into sight, grasping an even younger child onto her hip.

She looked down at the three faces staring at her, slightly startled. She sighed in relief as she saw what was laid out on the table. She smiled at the eldest of the girls and nodding her head in gratitude. She knew it must have been hard.

 

"They agreed to it then?" She asked nodding her head towards the bread.

"Yes, took some convincing though" she replied nodding back, chewing on the piece she had in her mouth.

"All is well then, we have food for tonight and tomorrow with that loaf"

"How much did they ask for it?" came the question from the younger girl, who too, chewed her piece of bread.

"Two silvers" 

"That's lucky, your father said they've raised it to three silvers now"

 

Just as she finished speaking the youngest child, who was still sat on her hip started crying, due to hunger no doubt. Other than soup, porridge, and now bread, there wasn't much to eat around the house. Families haven't been rich since the war.

Infact nearly everyone was suffering to keep their families well fed, or even fed at all. The long, on going war, has left the Regions supplies to run thin and most of the men under forty years to leave and serve as soldiers in any way possible.

Meaning the women tend to their families as well as running businesses and even hard labor at times. But for the men it is manditory to fight for the cause unless the Region clears you from it. Although clearances happen, most young boys are raised knowing they'll be going to war.

 What they are fighting for, who they're fighting and why, is unknown. The Region never speaks about why the war needs to be fought, even after 250 years, or who they're fighting against. All they know is that the war is on going.

And it will be so for more years to come and they should be thankful that the Region is doing everything they can to keep it's citizens safe and away from harm and danger. All they have to do is give back and do as they're told. No questions asked and no rules and laws broken. 

If you do there will be a trial that would most likely end in a death penalty. Not just for you, but for your family, the people close to you and everyone they suspect of treason would be shot to death at the public square.

|||

After dinner she started clearing the table and put the dirty dishes in the sink that was already filled with water, as the washing up was already started.  She sighed, she did a lot of that recently knowing her time was coming soon.

They would knock on the door and take her away. She'd be sent to place far away from home, from her family. Just like every thirteen year old would be. To sent away to a place she'd never been to, but heard a lot about.

As if her thoughts could be heard,in the otherwise completely silent in the tiny kitchen, where only the sounds of the dishes being washed could be heard. The splashing of the water, the clanking of the aluminium and the horse hair brush that scrubbed it all clean.

 

"They'll be coming for you soon, it's your time to go"

"I know" her eyes fell to her heeled boots, not knowing how to express her sadness.

"Don't be frightened, my child" wet hands met hers and they were held tightly.

"I'm not mother, I'm sad, if anything" she replied.

"Just keep your head down and don't do anything to raise suspicion" her mother urged.

"I know mother, I'll manage"

"It will be over soon, just wait and see, my love. You'll be back with us in no time"

"I know, that's all I want, you, father and the girls" she nodded somberly.

"Haysel, she'll be coming right after you" her mother then stated.

 

Her younger sister being a little more than a year away from Legion. Meaning she was almost twelve years old, one year younger than the eldest daughter. It pained her that her sisters would have to go to Legion. She did not want to see her younger sister going through that. 

Legion was the hardest part of it all if you asked her. The 9 years they'd have to stay in that horrid place, where they will be prepped to become citizens of the Region, train for a profession, although most of them just end up back in the same Base they come from.

A lucky few were chosen by the Regionals to work at Base Camp. The eternal glory to move from the respective Bases to Base Camp is the only thing to strive for, the only thing to fight for. But for her, unnecessary, she preferred the safety her Base provided her.

Though no one at Base ever spoke to one another, a sense of community could always be felt. Base always felt like home, even if fear ruled each and every one of them. Base is what she felt fighting for. Not just her Base but all of the remaining Bases.

But it was foolish to ever think that one could ever fight against the Region. It would be suicide. A lost cause. Just keep your head down, don't draw attention to yourself and do not disobey. Soldiers see everything and the Regions knows everything.

It was all life was ever going to be, and for her, it was just fine. As long as she had her family with her, she was willing to do whatever it took to be with them, to protect them in any way she could. It was the only thing making life worth while.

 

"I'll look after her mother, don't wory about that, I'll make sure she's safe" she said still half in thought.

"I know you will Ani, love" her mother looked her in her eyes.

 

Her grey eyes looking back at her mothers brown eyes. All she could see was sadness in her eyes, if not sadness, worry. Her mother was scared, she could see it. She was scared of her children going to Legion and coming back differently.

People change after going to Legion. That's the whole point of Legion. But some families still had hope, they would never dare say it out loud, the penalty would be too harsh to imagine if they were to do so. But still, they had hope.

Hope that one day things would change, that the next generation would be the change they were hoping for, that they could ignite a spark that leads to flames. But that was a mere dream, a dream some of them had for the past 200 years, 200 years of pain and suffering. 

Still no one could make a difference. There have been people that tried, of course, the rebels that dared to go against the Region. But they were all shot dead, and the Region made sure everyone saw. It was just another lesson taught by the Regionals.

They hung the bodies for months after in every Base to show the people what would happen if you broke the rules, disobeyed the Region. The people have not dared to rebel again after that. Even though people still hoped for something, it was best kept to oneself.

 

"Don't be scared mother, everything will be alright, I promise" she smiled, it never reached her eyes though.

 

Her mother mimicked her exact actions and nodded absent mindly, returning to the dishes in the sink. A thick silence fell over them in the dimly lit kitchen, the candle lights flickering ever so slightly in the breeze that blew through the cracks of the window.


	3. I'll see you soon.

A bright light shone into the otherwise dark bedroom, waking her up in a most natural way. Outside of her door the heeled footsteps of her mother could be heard, signaling her being awake already. She sighed and stretched.

Then she swung her legs over the creaking bed and looked over her left shoulder to the still sleeping figure in the other bed. She walked over to the dressing screen in the corner of the tiny room to change out of her beige, ankle-length sleeping gown.

She changed into her dress for that day before fixing her hair quickly in a loose braid to the side and tied the long laces of her leather heeled boots. Lastly she tied her apron around her tiny waist and walked over to the occupied bed.

 

"Haysel, it's time to get dressed, out of bed you go" a soft, gentle voice poured out of her lips.

"Just a couple more minutes" came a moaned reply.

"Never gonna happen" she chuckled.

 

She quickly left the cramped space she shared with her sister to start breakfast. Her heels clacked the wooden floorboards as she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Seeing her mother already at the stove cooking the porridge they were having for breakfast.

 

"Good morning love"

"Good morning mother"

 

She walked over to the cupboard to take out the bread and butter she had bought illegally the previous day from the bakers daughter she was friends with. As were their families, although they lived on opposite sides of the Region.

The bakers daughter was her younger sisters age, who she'd gotten much closer to after her older brother that happened to be her best friend left for Legion just 3 weeks ago. She was as close to him as could be. 

They were good friends and when the day came for him to leave for Legion, she cried silently in her room for days. They've spoken about Legion before, mere whispers between the two of them, far away from where they could be overheard, or suspicions raised.

Afraid others would hear them, but they trusted each other completely to show their real emotions to one another. The only consolation was that she'd join Legion around twenty-one days after him. This left a bitter sweet taste, she was happy to see him again.

She longed to talk to him, ask how he was doing, what he'd been up to in Legion, but the fear of him being a changed person crept into her mind more often than not. She was afraid of what was left of the real him in his time there.

After breakfast she had left for her daily tasks, which consisted of helping around her parents' shop. She grabbed her basket and closed the door behind her after saying goodbye. She was met with a happy pair of glistening eyes, a small wave, and a greeting.

 

"Hi Chim" she greeted him happily.

 

His small frame walked over in a hasty pace, a pace she knew too well. Jimin was the type to always be excited about everything. Almost everything, maybe. His eyes and smile always showed his excitement in a permanent manner.

He was the happiest, kindest heart she had met despite anything that had happened to him. As he stood closer to her, walking with her, the mud underneath their feet made the familliar squish sounds as they engaged in small talk.

Besides the bakers son, Jimin might be the only other person outside of her family that she could wholeheartedly trust. She knew this, and so did he. The three of them were inseperable before being left with just the two.

It would be hard leaving Jimin behind and this was a thought that gnawed at her ever since she turned twelve almost a year ago. Jimin was slightly younger than the other two were. Almost two years younger to be exact.

Meaning he'd have to do without his two best friends before he could see them again. And everyone knew, being in Legion, might mean they wont be the same anymore. Even if it were a grim prospective, the three of them tried to stay positive.

They tried to saviour every moment with their friends and family for as long as possible. Though it isn't often spoken about, there could be a possiblity that  _They_  decide for you to not return to Home Base. This could be both the best and the worst thing that happens to you.

If you proved to be useful, the Region can and will use you, whatever the cost. That was the best case, an upgrade from Common Base to Base Camp. If not that it would be a degrade, if you proved to be useless. You'd be going from Common Base to Base Line. The outskirts.

 

"Off to the fields again?" his cheery voice came

"Yes, we're running low on poppies. How's the old man doing?"

"Very well, we've finally birthed the calf, and guess what?" His eyes disappeared into crescent shaped slits as he smiled widely.

"Tell me?" she chuckled, his smile contagious.

"Myza called her MiniMyz" he giggled.

"MiniMyz... Minimise? Oh dear" she giggled along with her friend.

 

His little sister and he were the same age, five weeks apart to be exact. But no one was to know, because she was not really his sister, his old man was not really his old man. Jimin was found in an old abandoned barn house right at the end of the field that surrounded Base 9.

He probably was the off-spring of an disapproved pairing. Most likely some mighty rich man from Base Camp taking a Common Base woman for a night or two. Undoubtedly born out of wedlock. Which already was, a shame on its own.

Citizens from Base Camp would rather starve to death than admit they've fallen for the charms of Common Base citizens. It was looked down upon. As Base Camp deemed Common Base unworthy and lower class. They were the poor after all.

As a woman, to produce a  _new line_ , as the Region reffered to them, out of wedlock, shame would fall upon the woman and families alike. Whether she came from Base Camp, Common Base or Base Line. Altough she was sure Base Camp paid for cover ups.

If it were to happen, most of the women carried the secret to the grave, give birth to the next line in secret and leave them where no one can find them. That wasn't the case for Jimin though. He was found by Old Farmer Jonwoo.

Who then fooled the soldiers he needed to grass feed his pregnant cows on the outer corners of the field, where the abandond barn house was. As soon as the night fell he wrapped Jimin up in blankets and hid him between wheels of cheese.

Jimin wasn't much older than a few hours, if not a day. They had taken him in, faked their current eight month pregnancy of Myza into a twin pregnancy, but after birth they never showed Jimin until they were slightly older.

They did so to not raise suspicion of people who might haved noticed the difference between a new born and a month old babe. They blamed it on Jimin being sick at birth and needed to be kept away for some time for it to not spread.

Although apart from the two left feet, he was born completely healthy and happy. He even named himself Old Jonwick said, calling his favourite rattler Chimchim, earning him the name Jimin and the nickname of Chim or Chimchim.

He and Myza grew up to be happy and great friends and twins. They loved each other dearly. And although they knew their parents' secret, it never altered the way they loved and cared for one another. In fact it just made their bond stronger. 

Jimin cared for Myza deeply and protected her with every might his tiny body could muster. Myza on the other hand always patched Jimin up, falling was one of his talents, if not his only one. Luckily though, Myza was skilled with an aid kit.

The two chatted freely as he walked with her to the fields that were part of their Home Base, to pluck the poppies that she needed before going to her parents' shop. They spoke about how Myza was learning to stitch peoples wounds. Jimin being her main source of practice.

They spoke about Legion, leaving in a few days. Jimin would be left without his friends and would have to wait to see them again. The fear of the possibility that Legion would change them into subject citizens they'd no longer recognise as their friends and more of their worres.

It was only in the fields that they dared to speak about their fears and worries, as it was the only place they felt that the Region couldn't hear them, apart from the odd patrol drone which flew too high to actually hear. They weren't meant for that anyway.

They were meant to check on the citizens and The Wall. To keep an eye out on the enemies they said. But they all knew better. It was to make sure no Insider would climb The Wall to get to the other side and get away from Region.

 

"Take care of the girls for me for as long as you can after Haysel leaves next year" she then said.

 

She turned around, facing him. Her brows knit together in seriousness, if not concern. After her, Haysel was leaving for Legion next, along with her best friend, the bakers daughter as they were roughly the same age. Followed by Jimin and Myza.

 

"You know we will Ani, you know Haysel and Yara will do all they can to look after the girls and once they've left Myza and I will take over."

"I know, I-I'm just-" she couldn't finish, distress evident on her face.

"Aniya" 

 

Jimin walked over to her, closing the small space between them, his trouser suspenders falling off his thin left shoulder. An earnest expression on his face. He took her hands in his and looked deeply into the silvery grey that were her irisses, with his own dark brown ones.

 

"We will do whatever we can, all four of us. No harm will be done to them, we will keep them safe, I promise you that. Don't worry about it all, worry about getting through Legion in one piece and come back as the same person I've known and loved for so long" 

"I'm scared Chimchim" she looked away, afraid she might cry as she nodded her head.

"I know you are, so am I. For you, for Haysel, Yara, Myza and the girls, but we all have to stay strong, we're the Next Line, we could be different than the  _oscas_  and  _oscos_ "

"You know we will never be, they watch our every move" she said after grimmacing at the words he uttered.

"We could be, we could at least try. Talk to  _osco_  when you see him. I'm sure he hasn't changed that much. It's only been a little more than 3 weeks"

 

She nodded, letting his words sink in. Maybe they could be a Line of change, where things will be different. But they'd still have to be carefull, the Region know and sees everything, and they have soldiers to keep everyone in check, who dares to step out of line.

 

"I'm going to miss you so much Chim" her face broke into a sad smile.

"I'm going to miss you too Ani, but don't worry I'll see you soon enough. And you'll be eligible to be called osca then" he joked, earning a light punch in the shoulder.

"Don't you dare" a laugh escaped her lips.

"Hey, not my rules, it's the Region making me do it...  _Osca_ " he winked playfully.

 

She loved to say she hated that word. She hated all it stood for. Starting Legion all of the elders, in and outside of Legion would be called  _osca_ , as females or  _osco_  for males. No matter the age gap elders were elders and they had to be called by their honorific.

Although most tell you to drop it after some time. There are rumours of being harshly punished in Legion if you don't use it on your elders. Even if they've told you to drop it. It was just another way for the Region to control the citizens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay Ji Min, so cute <3  
> n_n


	4. The last day.

It was quiet, too quiet if you asked her. The tiny room, that was only lit by the sun shining through the window, was tense. The tension was seen in the face of the two young girls, the movements of their bodies and the tone of their voices.

Only a handful of words were exchanged, both not knowing what to say, though regretting every second that passed without saying anything to one another, with the knowledge that every moment counted, as this could be one of the last conversations they could have.

Any time tomorrow the knock on the door will be heard, she would turn thirteen by the strike of midnight. Legion age. The age you were trained, groomed and prepped to become a model Insider citizen of the Region. Praise the Region in any way you can.

Praise them who rule the Region, the Regionals. Admire, envy and strive to be like those who lived in Base Camp, the capital of the Region, who have  _made it_  in life. Ignore the existance of those who lived in Base Line, see them for the leeches of society that they are.

They were no good to us, no good to the Region, they were a waste of food, resources, oxygen, time and energy. They never gave back to the Region or Base Camp, nor could they. They were useless. The lived in the slums, if they had a house at all.

Most of the Base Liners or just Liners as they were called lived in the wild, they were savages, good for nothing, just a waste of space. They were pushed outside of Home Bases, to live close to The Wall, where they could be forgotten and ignored.

Silver grey eyes stared at the honey blonde strands that laid in her hands so graciously and she, yet again, ran a horse hair brush through it. The youngers head bobbing back and worth with the stroke of the hand of the older girl. She stared at the strands that shone brightly in the sun.

She stared at it like it was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. Or maybe she was just lost in thought. Letting her mind roam free. Her life as she knew it was going to change drastically. She had known this ever since the day she was born.

She was positive she was mentally and emotionally prepared for it, but now that the moment is ticking ever closer, a pool of heat was felt in the pit of her stomach ever since the night before. Making the last real night in her bed, a sleepless one.

She was nervous. She was scared. She was unsure of what was going to happen to her. She's heard stories all her life, multiple, from different people, yet it seemed to have flown out of the window as the day to her birth grew closer.

Her mouth seemed permanently dry these past couple of days, her eyes permanently watery, as if tears could trickle down any minute and her hands permanently clammy of the nervous sweat she was desperately trying to hide from everyone.

She tried to stay strong, tried to keep the mask of bravery on her face, for her mother, father, sisters and friends, but deep down inside she was scared, the unknown scared her. She didn't know what they would do to her. All she knew was people change after Legion.

She just didn't know how they'd change, she'd asked her parents multiple times, they never really gave her a straight answer, as if they didn't know either themselves, but all they said was people change, they don't come out of Legion the same way they went in.

In all honesty, that scared her the most, what could that even mean? She was scared to find out for herself. She was heartbroken that one day her sisters would find out what that meant too. She didn't want to change, not for the Region. She hated the Region.

Though saying that out loud, that was one thing she had to be careful with. Saying those words out loud is treason, punishable by death. Not just for her, her family and even friends too. She couldn't stand the thought of something happening to them because she was careless.

That couldn't happen, that could never happen, especially now that Legion is about to start for her. She had to be even more careful, even more suspicious of the people around her, they could all be one with the Region. Rebels were non existant these days.

Everyone was scared for their lives, for their parents' lives, their siblings lives, their childrens lives. The Region doesn't spare anyone, once one was branded with treason. They do not pity the old, nor the young, nor the innocent for that matter.

All they cared about was appearances, statements, keeping everyone in line, no rules broken, no laws, no thoughts that could paint them negatively. They scared each and every Insider to a point of obedience. Keep your head down or be killed.

 

"There, I think we're done" she said, smiling faintly as she looked at her work.

 

The younger nodded holding her long hair in her hands, feeling the softness of them, she spun around in the old vanity chair making eye contact with the older one. She smiled, though she seemed incredibly sombre. She quickly braided her hair and sighed.

 

"This is it, the last day. Your last day" her voice cracked, sadness was palpable.

"I know, but hey, we still have the whole day, and after that, it'll just be a short year before you see me again" she smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Will it be you though, or the Region" she stated, more than asked.

"Of course it'll be me silly, don't you know, I'm unchangeable" she chuckled softly the smile reaching her eyes, even if just for a second.

"I really do hope so Niya" the sweetness poured from her lips at the special petname.

"Just wait and see, once you get there, I can show you around, and tell you all the fun stuff we can do. In secret of course, or we might be branded as traitors of the Region" she joked.

 

They both laughed, for a second happiness filled the tones of their laughter, but it died down as soon as it came, the sombre, grim mood not once disappearing from the atmosphere around them. They both new this was coming, though they didn't expect it to be this hard.

After the two of them had gotten dressed for the day, both in their uniform beige dress that matched their mothers and two younger sisters, they walked down to the kitchen to see their mother preparing what scraps of food she managed to get her hands on.

Probably all kind donations from neighbours and friends from different Bases. She didn't care for the food, all she cared about was to sit and enjoy with her family one last time, before she has to say goodbye to her parents for nine long years.

 

"Has Region Share come by yet mother?" the younger girl asked as she approached her.

"No, but it's still early dear, they will in a short time passing"

"Do you need help mother?"

"Oh don't be silly love, it's your day of birth, you have a seat, I'll be ready in a minute"

"I'll just go to the field then, find some nice flowers to decorate with"

"Would you like me to come with you?"

"No you stay and help mother, don't let her do the heavy stuff by her self"

"Noted osca, will do"

 

With a groan she stood up, rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at the younger one as she chuckled in return, after being told not to be gone for a long time, she picked up her basket and headed for the door, being startled the moment she opened it.

Two smiling faces, equally as startled, yet very happy stood before her, one face had his permanent trademark cheshire cat smile and crescent shaped smile eyes. The other had a matching broad smile and kind soft eyes to match the aura the both gave off.

  
"Aniya!" The both squealed in unison.

"Chim! Myz!" A three-person hug was the next display.

"Happy Day of Birth! Kind of" Myza chuckled realising, tomorrow was the actual day.

"Thank you both! What are you doing here?"

"Well we're invited to the celebration aren't we?" his giggle surpressed.

"I didn't really realise we were celebrating big" she admitted, scratching the back of her neck, looking at her leather heeled boots.

"Of course you are, you only turn thirteen once, and besides that you're leaving tomorrow" he said as a matter of fact.

"Don't remind me please" her voice came out soft and sad.

"Cheer up Ani, it's not tomorrow yet" she felt Myza's arm loop in hers and pulled her out of the door frame she was still standing in.

"Where were you going Ani?" he asked walking on the other side of her.

"The fields to pick some flowers to decorate" she held up her still empty basket.

"We'll come with" they both said.

 

If you didn't know better, you could actually be fooled in thinking the two were real life twins. They looked so much alike, both in appearances and in mannerisms. A lot of what they did and said was in perfect sync. Like a thoroughly rehearsed dance.

It's almost as if the two were meant to be together, like platonic soulmates who were destined to find their way to one another, no mater how unlikely it would be. Like the stars willed them to be in each others lives, to complete the other, like no one else could.

The three friends walked around the field, chatting away, plucking the most beautiful and colourful flowers they could find, laughing at jokes and reminiscing stories that involved the entire group of friends. That consists of, well the three of them, their osco, Haysel and Yara.

Jimin, Myza and their family lived just diagonally across from her and her family. Her family owning a large piece of land where they grew flowers for their shop. Though she preferred to pick flowers in the field, not far from their house.

It was right outside of Base 9 but they, along with Jimin and Myza's family had Regions permission to freely visit due to its vitality to their trade. Jimin and Myza's family owned a large piece of land around their house too.

They farmed dairy cattle, cows, sheep and goats, and they'd roam around freely, though every once in a while they'd have their cattle feed off wild grass in the fields to grow muscle strength, which meant better quality dairy and so they were beneficial for the Region.

Just not enough to be placed into Base Camp. Farmers, or labourers for that matter, never were. Though they were the life line of the entire Region, no one at Base Camp wanted to live next to a farmer family. It wasn't flashy at all, it was dirty and Base Camp doesn't like that.

Though her family had a thriving business, one that did particularly well in Base Camp and Commoners alike, they too weren't good enough to be considered to be placed in the Higher Class location of Region. Even though owning a succesful parfumerie was something.

No one from Commoners was good enough for Camp, you were either born a Base Camp, who liked to call themselves Champ. Get it? Hilarious. -or were left out. There were the odd ones that did get into Camp, but they really needed to achieve something to be deemed worthy.

Their family was friends with one other family, though they relocated to Base 3 before their Next Line were birthed. The bakers from Base 3 and their parents had been friends since childhood, all living here at Base 9. Though in Legion Yara and osco's father met their mother.

After mandatory military enlistment for males from the age of twenty-three, that they had to do for two years, they got married and relocated to Base 3 where their mother inherited her parents' bakery. They devoted their lives into being bakers, and succesful ones at that.

Although Base 3 was a good thirty to forty-five minute carriage ride, both families often took the time to visit and vice versa. Through out all of those years, the three families remained friends and their Next Lines, in their turn, became something of a wolf pack.

All of them trusted each other blindly, knew each other inside out, and relied only on one another. They were inseperable, and the only beacon of hope they had for their Line. Though they'd never say it out loud. Hope was a rare luxury in the Region.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a loooooooonggg one!


	5. Day of birth celebration.

After what seemed like hours, but in reality was barely one, of picking flowers the trio of children walked back to the house arms linked, the almost-birthday-girl in the middle of the two make believe twins. Engulfed in laughter and smiles. They seemed happy.

They picked a weeks worth of flowers and still the field had an abundance of colours swaying in the breeze as if dancing to a song only they could hear. It was as if the field never ran dry of breath takingly beautiful flowers that reached as far as the eye could see.

The semi-dry mud was still slightly slippery beneath their leather boots, yet did not make its usual sounds as the sun had been shining brightly for three days in a row now, drying up the moisture from the mud, grass and moss all around Base 9.

As soon as they reached the door it opened revealing more kids, her younger sister, with their youngest on her hip, had a broad smile on her face, Yara, her bestfriend, right next to her, with a smile just as bright as hers. The indoor trio greeted the outdoor trio with happy smiles.

The three of them stumbled into the kitchen, that was cramped with both of their mothers, as well as Yara and their missing osco's, who was in Legion, mother. The three bestfriends of the Old Line laughed up a storm in the kitchen preparing each of their specialities.

Jimin and Myza's mother on the desserts of yoghurt, ice creams, and sweet puddings as well as cheeses of all kinds. Yara's mother baking all kinds of delicious goods, cakes and fresh breads, her hands covered in equal parts flour and dough.

Her own mother making home made ice tea's with self grown flowers as infusions, all freshly picked from their own garden of flowers. As well as alcohol, for the grown ups only, with fresh fruity flavours and sweet flowers to sink and float into the beverages. 

Although alcohol was forbidden to consume, to purchase and have in possession in the Region, except Base Camp her parents, owning a parfumerie, distilled their own alcohol to make perfume. With the Regions permission of course. They, along with other lesser known parfumeries, were regulated.

That being said, every now and again, for special occasions they might slip some alcohol into beverages when in good trusted company as is the case right now. They knew that in this particular company their trust in one another would never be betrayed.

After arranging the wild flowers from the field with the help of her younger sister and Yara they displayed them around the house, not missing any place they had space for it. As soon as she finished she crossed the tiny hallway that lead from the kitchen to the sitting area.

She greeted her father with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek and an equally big hug to osco Jonwoo and osco Lee-cheun. As they were not old enough yet, they were not eligible to be called esco just yet, but that didn't stop the Next Liners from calling them old.

Their tiny sitting room that consisted of a tiny run down sofa and two old wooden chair and and dingy, falling apart coffee table, was cramped with just three men in it. Their roaring laughter filled the entire house, bouncing off the wooden walls and mixed well with the womens chatter.

When a knock on the door was heard the entire house died down, as quiet to hear a pin drop, a temporary panicked look spread across each and every one of their faces before they relaxed when they heard heavy footsteps leaving the wooden porch.

She got up and slowly made her way to the door, still a bit wary. Though she remained calm, making sure her face did not give anything away, if there was a soldier still outside looking at their house. She opened the door to find the Region Share package and a note.

She picked up the basket and walked back into the kitchen announcing it was Region Share and her note in hand saying she had reached Legion Age and was to be picked up the following day at 08.00 sharp. The note ended wishing her a Happy Legion Age day.

Then she unpacked the Share package, that consisted of milk, butter, bread, water, candles, salt, sugar and pepper. All putting them in the designated place in the cupboard. She looked back at the basket to check one more time and looked up confused.

 

"No flour" she stated.

"What? No flour?" her mother spun arround quickly

"Nothing" she said holding up the empty basket.

"How is that possible?" her mother asked desperately

"Do you think they forgot?"

"No, the Region doesn't make mistakes" she shook her head.

"What will we do then? We're running out of bread loafs" her younger sister stated.

"The harvest of Base 6, most of it got destroyed. They say it was the work of Liners, angry for not getting anything from Share" she looked down at her boots.

"Is it true?" her mother wondered.

"I'm not sure to be frank, it doesn't seem likely" she shook her head, her brows knotted.

"Liners don't usually cross Commoner borders" the eldest child said after glancing at the empty basket one last time.

"Exactly, especially not to Base 6, they'd have to go through all the other Bases first, the risk of them being caught is to grave" came the bakers wife's response again.

"So then what happened?" her mother asked

"I'm not certain, but either way their harvest was, for the most part, destroyed. Meaning our harvest had to be split even thinner this year." 

"Is that why you raised to three silvers?" the only male voice piped up.

"Chim! Don't ask that!" his twin slapped his arm softly, embarassed by her older brother.

"It's okay Myza, and yes, that was the reason, our stock was running so low being one of the biggest bakers in the Region we got our stock cut most for Share. It's the duty of the bigger trades give more to Share. It was our emergency stock as well" her eyes looked back down to her boots.

"Is that why you were so hesitant to trade me the loaf for the silvers last time Yara?" the eldest child asked remembering her frightened eyes.

"Mother and father lied about the stock" she nodded her response

"What?! Did they find out?" she then asked

"No. Not yet, that's why I was so scared when you asked me, but of course I coudn't say no. But I was really scared they would though. We'd be shot for treason to the Region for lying" the younger responded again.

"We won't get caught sweetheart, don't worry about it, father and I have it hidden incredibly well and don't worry Jaehwa, if you're out of flour we can give you some. Visit us sometime next week, take the children with you, we can hide a small pack between the nappies" her plan came.

"Are you sure about that Seulgi?" she asked putting the pitcher of iced tea she was working on, down.

"Absolutely! What kind of friend would I be, besides we have a lot more than we lead the Region to believe" she whispered the last part.

 

After a short while the happy mood was back and the women and kids were cramped in the tiny kitchen laughing and telling stories, all talking and smiling through everything. She was the happiest she has been in years, she couldn't recall the last time she had been.

Once the decorating of the birthday cake was done it was ready to be consumed by children that looked at the treat with hungry eyes. Quiet frankly the cake would look nothing like the cakes the children in Camp would get. 

It was not glamorous, nor had in the most expensive decorations silver could buy. She was incredibly content. Osca Seulgi was the most skilled cake and pattisserie baker in the entire Region. She made all of the cakes of Camp children got for their birthdays.

She was highly sought after, her skill and talent not only evident in the way her desserts looked but the way they tasted too. Only thing was, mother and father couldn't afford those decorations. For osca to decorate with said decorations, she needed a steep advance payment.

And quiet frankly, without the silver of their big paying clients in Camp, they didn't have the money to order it for themselves either. She didn't care though. To her, every cake her osca made for her was the most beautiful cake in the Region and beyond.

The rest of the day was spent eating delicious food, eating the remainders of the cake, telling funny stories, having pudding, drinking iced tea and eating ice cream. She could've sworn her cheeks hurt from smiling so much. A constant flow of tears left the corner of her eyes.

She doubbled every now and again laughing at the funny jokes and stories their parents told them about their childhood. How the men got in trouble for climbing trees and scaring their grandmothers in the dark of the night.

How the women told incredible stories about the things they've done growing up, the two bestfriends and the third joined later in life. How they went on weekly picnics right after leaving Legion and their -then boyfriends had to leave for enlistment.

Getting lost in the woods for 3 days and having to fight off wild animals, having to rely on their insticts to survive not knowing they were so close to The Wall. The time they went skinny dipping in the creek right outside Base 9 with the drone flying over them.

When the sun was falling in the sky and it was too uncomfortable to see without the candles being lit, it was presents time. Once her favourite part of day of birth celebrations. Now she wondered why she would get any. As far as she knew personal belongings were forbidden.

Legion didn't allow anything of the outside world to be brought in. They provided everything for the Next Liners, from clothes, food, school supplies, medics, to hairdressers as both male and female were required to have a certain length of hair.

She opened her eyes as soon as the hands uncovered them revealing not two, not, three but four whole presents on the table infront of her. Tears brimmed her eyes at the sight of the incredible amount that laid before her. She was indeed the luckiest girl.

 

"Hurry, hurry! This one is ours!" Jimin exclaimed excitedly, clapping his hands, his face in his usual cheshire cat smile and crescent eyes.

"What is it?" she asked incredulous, fighting to keep tears from falling down.

"Well open it silly!" Myza laughed sliding a tiny squared shape present towards her.

 

It was completely flat, like a letter, but it was harder and firmer, also slightly heavier. Though she could obviously tell it was square shaped, she couldn't see anything else as the dyed cloth that was wrapped around it prevented her from seeing anything.

 

"We dyed the cloth!" her second youngest sister yelled loudly.

 

Her scream was loud enough to have her ears ringing for a day, but she did not care for that. She slowly and carefully undid the cloth, unwrapping the mystery parcel and when she did, she carefully laid it down and examined what she was now gripping in her hands.

It was paper, but it wasn't the usual kind they'd write on. No. this was far more expensive and luxurious than scribble paper. It glistened slightly in the flickering of the candles. She gasped. It must've cost a golden coin to be able to afford this.

Her mouth fell open, she stayed like that for a few seconds before she closed her mouth again. It fell open again, she was still in disbelief. This must have been, more than all three of their families could afford. How-

 

  
"How?" she uttered her thoughts, but nothing more came out.

"I have contactssss" Jimin squealed clapping his hands.

 

She was still at a loss of words, her mouth ran dry and she tried to choke back her tears, it must've been a years wages this glittery, shiny paper. She carefully, with shaking fingers unfolded it. She could hear Jimin draw a deep breath. Getting more and more excited.

She unfolded it once, and unfolded it twice to reveal a picture of a group of people, one by one carefully hand drawn by skilled, experienced hands. With colours that made it seem like it was a real photograph. Someone did this. That someone knew what they were doing.

It wasn't done by Just Jack from the corn field. It was someone that had the artistical skills to draw a group of people to perfection, to make it seem like a still photo taken by one of those camera's she's never seen, only heard of.

On the picture, she was stood in the middle, both of her parents on either side of her. Her three younger sisters all infront of them as two neat rows of three. Next to her mother stood osco Jonwoo and osca Hanya with the twins infront of them.

This time they displayed two neat rows of two. Next to her father stood osco Lee-cheun on and osca Seulgi with Yara and their osco, again displaying two neat rows of two. It was a family picture. Not just her family but their family. All three families, all there, in one picture.

They all stood nicely still, happy smiles on their faces, all that reached their eyes, as if someone stilled time right after they were told a funny joke. The skilled artist beyond belief had captured the moment breath takingly perfect, to every detail.

The thought of how much this artist must've cost to get a picture as pretty as this, Jimin and Myza must've sold their entire farm, and about 60 others to be able to pay for this person. She felt slightly dizzy, why would they do that, it's too expensive.

 

"Chim, Myz, how much did this cost?" her words were not much louder than a whisper.

"Oh you know, just a couple of smiles from this guy" Jimin giggled, pointing both of his thumbs towards him.

"What?" her head snapped to meet his eyes in shock.

"Oh go on and tell her Chimmy! It's quiet astonishing really" Myza said, still impressed by what he pulled off.

"Okay so I have this friend in Base 7, who's best friend is Base 2, he's an artist or something, he draws stuff, he's really good, as you can tell" he paused, allowing the smile on his face to grow wider, "So I begged my friend in 7 to ask his friend in 2 to draw us, all of us and he asked. His bestfriend agreed and asked the kind of paper I wanted, I didn't really have a clue so I asked my friend in 7 to decide and they came up with a plan-"

"It's brilliant, honestly! I can't believe they pulled it off"

"Shh Myz, so 7 and I met up with 2 in Base 2 and went through endless of papers and really they all seemed fine to me. Little did I know 2 had a different friend with him from 13 who's parents are authors and own a bookshop so they had these really nice shiny paper things, but they were as expensive as three years wages, but 13 had a friend from BASE CAMP" he yell-squealed.

"BASE CAMP" came from his twin at the same time.

"So the Champ owed 13 a favour or something, so 13 asked the Champ to buy the shiny paper for him, which he did in a heart beat, he then gave the paper to 2, to draw the picture on and, him being the best friend of 7, didn't ask for anything in return"

 

The entire room went silent for a minute, everyone trying to piece the puzzle together. It was then that Jimin and Myza's father broke the silence first by clearing his throat, clearly amused by his two children's antics and rolled his eyes.

 

"Well, maybe your talents are wasted on farming after all" he joked.

"I just have a way with people father, mabe I should become a psychologist or something for Champs" 

"Oh yes what would their problems be Chim, I wanted to buy more of them but they only had it in three colours, can you believe it? Three colours" she put her hand on her forehead dramatically fanning herself.

"Oh stop it Myz"

 

After a few shared laughs in was time for the next present she was given, this one from her parents, came in another tiny square, this looked more like a box than anything and was remarkbly heavier too. She carefully opened the cloth and revealed a tiny box.

It had all sorts of colours on it, from red to purple and blue and silver, it glistened too from the tiny sparkles that lined the edges. She opened the tiny box to see a small silver coloured necklace, a small purple stone. She gasped, clasping her mouth.

 

"Mother..." she began but once again couldn't finish.

"It was your grandmothers, grandmothers necklace, it has been in our family for 5 Lines now"

"Is this from Base Camps mines?" she was in utter shock

"Yes, your grandmother 5 Lines back was the original owner, her husband was a miner in the mines, when it wasn't in the hands of Region yet. He smuggled it out and made a necklase for her. She's kept it every since and passed it on to the eldest female in the Next Line"

"But how? I thought when they formed Region and Base Camp and The Wall they had everyone give up their possessions for the war"

"We hid it, we always did. No matter how hard, we always found a way to keep it hidden, it is a reminder of all the strong women in our family, they were all given this necklace before departing for Legion"

 

She put on the necklace with the help of her younger sister and stared down at it. She couldn't believe the wieght of this present, it was unreal to have been given such an important family heirloom, one so precious, that has withstood the trials of time.

 

"Well with all of your flashy presents, I'm afraid ours won't be so exciting" Old Lee-chun joked.

 

She grabbed the second to last package and opened it quickly seeing a brass coloured pocket mirror with 2 matching hair pins. Immediatly she put the hair pins in her hair, their colour matching her dark brown strands easily. She laid the mirror face down on the table.

 

"Where did you get a mirror, they're banned in the Commoners Base?" she asked

"I know Base 9 doesn't have any mirrors at all anymore, but back in 3 we still have a fair few hidden, Region doesn't know of course, but we keep them secret. It holds no significance. It's just a mirror, but it's the only sort of rebellion we can afford to have. This was my aunt's. I forgot I even had them"

"Be careful if you smuggle them into Legion, if they find anything on you punishments will be servere. But keep the fighting spirit alive. Let them know that even though we're silenced we can't be crushed." He raised both his fists in front of his  chest and gave a short nod.

 

It was time for the last present of the night and she hadn't been this excited since her fifth day of birth when her mother finally aloud her cake. Her mother had convinced her that every year before ones fifth teeth would rot instantly by the taste of something sweet.

Opening their present she found a handblown glass piece that was her initial. It was small, fragile and basic, but she loved it, it was cute and simple that kind of reminded her of herself. Nothing flashy or glamorous, just plain, yet cute and simple.

 

"Oh thank you so much osco, osca, I really love it." she smiled giving them both a hug.

"It's small enough to fit into your uniform pocket, if my memory is anything to go by" she chuckled.

"It's a reminder of who you are, here, on the outside. Inside, during Legion, they will strip you of everything you are, they will take away your name, just your number is all that will be left of you. This will always remind you of your name and your identity, here with us, right now. You're not your number, Aniya. Never forget that"

 

And with that tears streamed down her face uncontrollably. If she had a cup to fill with tears, she could've have bet 100 of them wouldn't be enough. She huged everyone in the room individually and then they embraced her all in a big group hug.

 

"Being the first girl to go from our little family, it's like saying goodbye to our daughter too Ani, we will miss you so" her osca Seulgi could only just hold back her tears.

"Never forget us, no matter what they do to you or let you believe about the outside world, always remeber us. Together. Fighting" her other osca then said. 

 

They embraced her once again in a group hug and didn't let go until what felt like eternity, and still it wasn't enough for her. She needed their embrace longer, for as long as the stars was willing to give them. But it came to an end, of course it had to.

Tomorrow was her big day, she'd be picked up early in the morning, and taken to Legion and she won't see the elders for nine years. But what pained her even more was as soon as her nine years were over. Her youngest sister would turn thirteen just as she leaves.

They'd miss each other just, maybe if she's lucky her note won't come for a couple of weeks, and she'd have a few weeks with her then -thirteen year old sister. If not, this would be the last time in 18 years she'd see her little munchkins face.

She choked. Her eyes burned her chest felt like it was going to collapse on her breathing any second and her knees would buckle. She was grasped in a hug by her osco Lee-chun and osca Seulgi and she returned the hug as tight as she could.

 

"Never forget, they're always watching you, this was her brothers, use it" his voice came into her ear.

"Always use your mirror as your eyes. But be smart about it" her voice came after.

 

She looked up at them and their faces flashed a different emotion for a second, something else than sadness, but as quickly as it came, it was gone and no trace of it could be found she was left standing there as they walked all the way home to Base 3.

Yara turned around one more time to wave at her before she too, disappeared in the darkness completely. She stood there almost forgetting that she was holding on to something. I tiny glass vial with a liquid substance in it as green as damp moss.

She quickly hid it in her dress' pocket as her other pair of osco and osca approached her to say their goodbyes as well. They both hugged her tightly, kissing her head and silently crying while trying to be strong. I really must feel like they're losing a daughter to Legion too.

 

"Look for the room behind the wall, it'll be your only safe space in that place. All of you" her osca whispered.

"Don't trust anyone" his whisper came after.

 

After what felt like forever hugging Jimin and Myza and crying a river. She finally went to get ready for bed. The two eldest moved their beds to the sides creating a tad bit more space in the tiny room, just enough to let four children cry themselves to sleep in eachothers arms on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEEEEWWWWW such a loooong chapter, hope you liked tho! :)  
> Poor Ani having to say goodbye to JiMin and the rest for so long :((((((  
> BUTTTT I will make up for it though I pwomise! n_n
> 
> and what about his contacts thouggghhh Jiminnnnnn u killin' meee


	6. Legion Day.

As soon as the first rays of sunlight peaked through the window she opened her eyes. She had been sleeping lightly in sleeping at all. Her mind was racing a million miles a minute and she could not contain any kind of emotion she had in her body.

She had no idea what time it was, Region did not allow Commonners to have clocks, the only clock Base 9 had, along with all the other Bases was on the town square. She did have a feeling that she still had some time to go though, before she was picked up.

She looked around her, sleep still lingering in her eyes and saw all three of her younger sisters asleep with their heads on her chest and belly as a pillow, due to the lack of said neck support. She studied all of their sleeping faces one by one. 

Promising herself that no matter what happened, she wouldn't forget their faces. Especially not of the youngest one who, she feared, she'd not see in almst two decades. Just the mere thought of it pained her chest and made her stomach burn.

She carefully slipped from underneath the three heads and made her way out of the tiny, hot bedroom and into the bathroom. The wooden floorboards creaked underneath her every step, despite her trying to be quiet. She didn't want to wake the others just yet.

She locked the wooden door after shutting it softly and filled the wooden tub with water from the barrel. She put in one of her favourite self made liquid soaps, that they sell in their shop, peach and vanilla. Before stepping into the brisk water.

The cold pool of water around her thin body woke her up in an instant and she allowed the wetness of it to lick her skin, taking in as much hydration as her body would let her. After a short while she took her favourite horse hair brush into her hands.

Looking down upon it she realised she'd miss this so much. She knew everything would be different in her life, in just a matter of hours. She allowed herself to be pampered one last time before leaving for nine whole years. The thought saddened her deeply.

She clung onto the idea of seeing her best friend and now osco, later that day, or at least soon. She didn't know in what state she'd find him in, but she took comfort in knowing that he'd be there. Quiet frankly that was enough for her. It gave her hope.

She stroked the brush absent mindedly over her skin, allowing the softness of the hairs to gently rid her body of dirt and all the works before she dunked herself completely under the cold water. She held her breath for as long as her lungs would let her.

Gasping loudly as she came up she wiped her face and brushed her long brown locks back. She grabbed her scent matching shampoo, also self made and started her hair washing task. After some time of just letting her mind wonder, she finished her bath and got dressed for the day.

It dawned upon her that she was doing things for the last time in nine years right now, bathing at home for the last time, dressing in her Region approved dresses, brushing her hair with her own brush and so much more. Silent tears welled up in her eyes.

Though she was to numb to even feel the sadness. She felt like a robot, on auto pilot no feelings, no emotions. Ironically, that is what Region wants their citizens to be like, but something she's secretly rebelled against. And today of all days, was the first time she felt like that.

She braided her long hair and spun the braid around until she created a braided donut at the nape of her neck, on the left side, just right behind her ear. She secured it in place with the hair pins she was given just the night before.

The blended in with her hair colour perfectly, making them invisible. She grabbed the tiny mirror that matched the pins and put them in her dress pockets, as well as the tiny glass charm that was her initial. She checked one last time to feel if the necklace was still around her neck.

When she felt it was, underneath the lace collar of her dress she quickly stuffed the hand drawn picture of her family in her pockets too before treading down the stairs into the kitchen. She prepared a breakfast for the family, consisting of bread, butter, eggs, milk and cheese.

As soon as she finished she woke up her parents and her sisters carrying the youngest on her hip back down the stairs and into the kitchen. As soon as the family as sat, everyone started eating engaged in small talk, as if all denying the undeniable.

Focusing on her food was the last thing she could do right now, but even so, she willed herself to eat, not knowing when her next meal would be. With every striking minute on the imaginable clock she had in her head, the know it her stomach grew bigger and bigger.

That was until the undeniable was now knocking on their front door, announcing themselves as soldiers of the Region ready to pick her up for Legion. Panick arose on the features of her face as she shot her mother a hurried look.

Her mother in her turn shooting her a glance to not show that face in public. She redeemed herself just in time as the doors opened and her mother greeted the men in dark blue and white uniform as polite as she could, even managing a small smile.

 

"Good morning citizen 9-72551, we have come to pick up citizen 9-67388 for Legion Day"

"Yes, yes of course, if you could just let a moment pass I'll have her ready to go"

 

Her mother walked back into the kitchen, every ones face looking as tense as humanly possible. They were all hurried towards one another by her mother, engulfing in a loose group hug, but it was more than just that. She mother made sure to speak as softly as she could.

 

"Good byes here, show out there" was all she said.

 

She then wrapped her eldest daughter in her arms, tighter than ever before with the strength of a dozen horses she'd say. She weight crushed her body almost to a point of mind blowing pain, but at this moment, that was the least she could care about.

 

"Watch your body, it's how they change you. Watch. Your. Body"

 

She stepped back allowing her father to take her place as he held back his tears, her father had always been her ally, her friend in need, and her very own personal comedian. She remembered all the times he cheered her up when she felt down. To see him cry stabbed her heart.

 

"Find others, but be careful, if you find them, you stand stronger"

 

He broke away from his tight hug and her mother quickly ushered them to the front porch, ready for the show to begin for the guards and soldiers to see. A smile was plastered on all of their faces, as if she was not giving up so much already by leaving.

 

"Oh dearest, you'll have the best time" her mother began.

"You'll finally know all about the Regions greatness" her father added.

"Always be grateful to the Region, we owe them everything" he smiled softly, though no emotions were seen in her eyes.

"Make us proud, my daughter, become the best Insider you can be" her father had a matching expression.

"You're in charge now Haysel, take care of every one. I love you" she whispered as she quickly gave her younger sister a hug.

"I will father you can count on me - I love you" she whispered the last words into their brief hug.

"Don't worry mother, I'll be in the Regions great hands, I've been waiting for this my whole life - I love you" the last was more of a panicked whisper than a loving one.

"And you Rohsy my big girl, take care of Giya for me okay, you're the boss now" she said, her eyes genuinely softening as her younger sister as she gave her a big bear hug.

"Giya give me a kiss, I love you, I'll miss you most, remember that okay" she whispered to her youngest sister.

 

She took in all of her family one last time, their faces, their scents, their hugs and then finally turned around with a face that matched her parents', she walked down the steps of the front porch and saw Jimin, Myza and her osco and osca standing there.

They looked as casually as they could both women holding a basket full of cheese and the men crates of fresh milk. She did not wave, they couldn't it would be too suspicious. Friendliness was tolerated. Friendships were too. 

Though an even deeper bond, a comradery was not, Region took that as a potential sign of rebels being born in the ashes of a deep burning passionate friendship. Despite the lack of apparent physical movement. All four members made a small gesture.

Jimin and his father signed 'Fight', two fists rased before their chests, their mother nodded, tapping her temple, signing 'Remember'. Lastly Myza signed a small heart with her index finger and thumb. Too casual to notice if you weren't looking.

She nodded in the slightest way to all four of them and signed the 'heart' back. As soon she set foot on the muddy streets, she still had to walk over to the automated vehicle that was only seen in Commoners Base on Legion Day.

Other than that, they were deprived to technological advanced in any way. Their main means of transportation still a horse drawn carriage. And speaking of which, when the two soldiers stood on either of her sides to escort her to the white truck, said carriage rode past.

It caught her attention briefly and the man riding the horse drawn wagon quickly took his hat off and placed it back on top of his head just a second later as he nodded towards the trio that was her and the two soldiers that were next to her.

 

"Good day miss, exciting day for you" his osco Lee-chun greeted politely.

"Have fun dear! Learn well and be proud!" came another from osca Seulgi

 

And though Yara was sat in the back of the wagon, next to balls of hay, she didn't say anything, she merely placed her both hands on her chest, signaling 'I love you, I miss you'. To this too, she couldn't react much and so she gave the faintest smile.

She could only be thankful that her osca, osco and Yara have travelled all the way from Base 3 to Base 9 this early in the morning just to greet her off on Legion Day. Even disguising themselves a tad bit as to not raise suspicions, knowing fine and well they had no business here.

After the wagon passed, the three of them crossed the street and made in to the white truck where one of the guards opened the locks to the bullet proof interior and saw she wasn't the first one to be picked up.

 

"In the truck, no talking, keep your head down, clear?"

"Yes, sir"

 

She climbed up the steps of the the truck and sat down at the first free spot she saw and the doors were closed and locked once more, leaving all thirteen year olds in the blinding white of the truck with the blinding white lights that were above them.

The lights were so bright, it white washed every ones complexion to an unhealthy pale grey look that none of them suited. As soon as the white truck started moving, likely driving to it's next destination she allowed herself to look up slightly.

She peaked through her eye lashes. Examining the kids, she'd say it was just equally devided between boys and girls. Though none of them looked up, probably too scared to do so. Legion hasn't even started yet, and no one planned on getting a punishment now.


	7. Welcome to Legion.

fter what seem like the longest automated vehicle ride she'd been on, probably because it was the only one, the truck came to a rough halt. Her head shot up due to the impact of the shake and her eyes met that of a boy that sat on the opposite diagonal side of her.

His eyes grew wide, but it was only noticeable for less than a second, before he quickly looked back down to his feet. Horror was seen on his face, though he did try his best to conceal it as much as he could. Unlike him, she felt and was calm.

She didn't know why exactly, she just didn't feel the fear that boy must be feeling now. It showed in her face too. She quietly averted her gaze, as to not raise any suspicion and right in time. Just as her head dropped the heavy, metal doors of the truck opened with a bang.

They were all instructed to get out of the truck and they quietly and quickly did as they were told. All were stood in an underground parking garage, concrete as far as the eyes could see and painfully bright flourescent lighting.

It was smart really, to this day the location of Legion was always kept secret, only the Regionals and trusted soldiers that drove the children to the location knew where it was. Letting the children out in an underground garage would prevent them from letting their eyes wander.

The next instruction came, form a single line, all standing behind one another in a military position, backs straight and feet closely together. Once again they quickly and quietly did as they were told. No questions asked. Then told to follow the man in a beige uniform.

The children were led up flight of stairs before walking down a long corridor, walls white, bright white. The kind of white that would make your eyes hurt if you looked at it for longer than a couple of seconds. The bright lights didn't help either.

She was sure if you alternated your eyes between the bright white of the walls and the bright white of the lights you were to pass out in less than a minute of sheer dizziness and headache. She wondered how the people working here could tolerate it.

In the long and silent corridor, nothing but their footsteps could be heard. The girls' boots in a soft clacking tap that matched the boys'. They were still dressed in their beige coloured Region clothing, dress and aprons for girls and trousers, long sleeves and suspenders for the boys.

When they reached the end of the corridor they stopped in front of a door and the man in uniform spun around, bringing all the kids behind him to a quick halt as to not bump into one another. He lifted the tablet in his hand and booted up the device with a beeping sound.

He then started to call out their Region given numbers, deviding the group into two, either standing on the right like the girls or on the left for the boys. They were given another set of instructions and were then told to pass through the door.

One boy and one girl at a time were called to stand in front of the door that automatically slid open. They both stepped through it and as soon as they did the door behind them slid shut. They were now stood in a tiny hall, could barely fit five people.

On either left and right side was a door, they were told that the girls go right and the boys left. As soon as the light above the door lit up, the boy and the girl turned their bodies away from one another and walked in seperate directions towards the door.

The door slid open again and the girl walked in, the room was spacious, with a futuristic chair in the middle, a glass desk behind it, and other devices she wasn't familliar with. No Commoner has seen much electricity in one place, let alone technology.

The only kind of electricity known to them were coming from the automated vehicles that were seen on Legion Days, the equipment and weapons of the soldiers and guards that surrounded Base borders and the flying security drone.

One end of the room was a mirror which stood in contrast of the white walls. The girl was unsure of what was coming next or what to do so she stood still in the middle of the room just looking around and taking it all in.

 

"5-20488" a woman called out as soon as she stepped through another door, tablet in hand.

"Yes ma'am" 

"You are here for physical examination, please relieve yourself of Base clothing"

 

Without questions the girl did as she was told and started unlacing her boots, taking off her apron, her dress next, until she was left in her under dress and nothing more. She then stood back into Legion stance, back straight, arms tightly next to her body, looking straight ahead.

 

"On the chair"

 

She immediately did as she was told and sat down on the chair and she felt the back rest slowly falling back, putting her into more of a laying position. The woman then put both of her arms on the arm rest, hand palms facing up. 

A band was placed over her forehead and her wrist and neck were secured. She was told not to move and  the woman injected her arm, the girl winced in pain slightly, quickly looking at the woman before returning her gaze right ahead.

 

"It's a vaccination, both anti bacterial and anti viral. Commoners aren't as clean as the rest of us" she stated, her voice monotone as if she'd explained this a million times before.

 

The girl didn't answer, she didn't respond in any kind of way, just listened. If fear could be smelt, she would reek of it. She was terrified of Legion, and the people in it. She only heard about the nasty punishments that were told to her by her parents.

The next thing the woman did was draw blood from the inside of the girls elbow, every person in Legion had a blood sample taken after vaccination to see if they were completely clean. The woman studied the blood sample under the microscope that was on the glass desk.

They continued when the blood was clear and the girl was released, her new instruction was to sit upright and she was injected again. This time a shallow depth implant was placed in the back of her neck, close to the nape and underneath, she was laser tagged.

It was quick and painless, the tag read her number and with a touch the chip could be felt right underneath the skin. The rest of the examination the girl was closely monitored on a screen, she was told to stretch and the percentage of muscle flexibility showed.

After that she was told to jog on a treadmill and with a oxygen/carbon meter mask over her nose and mouth and new numbers flashed on the screen that also showed her vitals. Then sit in a deep glass tub and hold her breath for as long as she could.

Once again the screen flashed numbers, showed her heart rate and condition, muscle exhaustion and many more statistics she was sure not even the woman cared about. At the end of it all she was told to proceed to another room.

|||

When finaly her number was called she walked up to the sliding door and waited for it to open and then close behind her. She and the boy that was stood next to her was shaking, but it could only be seen if you looked closely. She didn't look closely though, she just noticed.

She peaked from underneath her lashes, just like she did in the truck, and saw the boy did the same and their eyes met for a second time. He quickly averted his gaze just like he did earlier in the truck and the light above the door lit up, meaning the had to go into he rooms.

After her physical examination she was dripping wet as she just walked out of the glass tub through the next door, her dress and boots in her hands. The next room was significantly smaller than the other, with white tiled walls.

Next to her was a hook and a small white bench on which beige clothes that were folded neatly into military precision. Next to it was a towel and some hygiene essentials. In the middle of the room was a small cubicle, four walls making up a tiny square space.

 

"You have exactly 7 minutes for hygiene optimalisation" an automated voice called.

 

The water in the cubicle started running and she blinked her slight shock away and quickly got ready to do what she had to do in the remaining time that she had. She quickly washed her body, hair and rinsed it all before the water automatically shut off again.

Then she dried herself off, walking back to the clothes that were folded on the bench. On her way back to it, she looked up to see if she could notice something out of the ordinary in the room. It seemed like there were no security camera's for privacy.

 

"You are expected to wear the uniform presented" the voice called again.

 

Without hesitation she grabbed the uniform and studied it, four pockets in the trousers, and one chest pocket in the top she was given. Apart from that, a single hair bobble could be found, socks and a pair of beige coloured shoes.

She quickly wrapped the necklace around one of the hair pins after she took it out of dress pockets. Tying up her hair, she stuck the pins somewhere out of sight and got dressed. The mirror went in the side of her shoe, the glass blown charm in the same spot in the other side.

She then reached for her dress' pockets again, this time being a bit more careful. She pulled out the tiny glass vial out of it and stared at it for a second. She still had no idea what it was, or what it was for. But osco said to use it, she didn't know how, but she'd figure it out.

Lastly, after hiding the picture she picked up her dress and boots and walked through the next door. There stood a guard, looking down at his tablet before eying her. She stared straight ahead, her dress folded in her arms and boots on top.

 

"Do you have any personal belongings on you?" 

"No, sir" 

"Leave your Base clothing on the table and come back"

 

He pointed to the side of the room, and she turned on her heels and did as was instructed, she was then told to spread her arms and legs and she was physically searched. Although she was slightly nervous, she refused to let it show on her face, knowing it'd mean trouble.

She steadied her breathing, kept her gaze straight and clenched her jaw. She was certain she hid things well enough and wouldn't be caught, or at least that's what she hoped for, she couldn't afford to lose the objects she was hiding.

After the search she was told to step through yet another door and this time she saw the other children as well, she stood behind the same girl before going into the physical exam and waited for the last pair to finish. No one spoke, no one looked up.

The room was completely silent, enough so to hear a pin drop from a distance. The only thing that gave away that they were still human and not androids where the breaths taken, some were calm and some were willing themselves to appear calm.

When the last pair showed and joined the queue the same man in uniform appeared from the door in front of them, typing on his tablet. He then looked up, briefly checked if everything was well and compelete before ordering them to follow him.

They were lead through another series of white walled corridors and eventually into a room that looked a lot like an auditorium where a lot of other teens were sat, some seemed their age and older, and at the end of the room a podium where a man was standing.

 

"Welcome New Liners, new faces to fill our halls and hearts. Welcome to Legion, where you shall remain until your twentysecond year. Here you will be taught all about the greatness of our Region, the greatness of the Regions love for its citizens and how you can show gratitude in different ways towards those who strive to give us the best life we deserve within our safe walls. Work hard, prove your worth and perhaps one day you shall be selected to work in Base Camp. Wouldn't that be a dream" he said into the microphone with a sarcastic tone. "Legion is a place to learn and grow and love the Region, and just like any place, it has rules and regulations"

 

He then proceded to list all of the rules, but she only half listened. She tried to look around her as much as her eyes would let her without moving her head or being too obvious. The staff were stood in front of the podium, making sure everyone was listening obediently.

The man on the podium kept rambling on and the students listened, all with the same gaze, straight ahead, backs straightened, feet next to each other and hands placed on their laps. No emotion could be seen in their eyes, no feelings, just blankness.

When the man had finished speaking they were called by number again, and one by one the group that she came with left the auditorium to go to their respective Bases. After her number was called she followed the other girls she was told to follow.

They walked down the hall for what seemed over twenty minutes, the whole time standing as close to the left hand wall as they could, gaze straight, in a neat row all standing behind one another as they walked through a set of doors.

Above the door a beige coloured 9 was seen and the door led to a small corridor with only two doors, exact opposite of one another. On the right hand side was the girls dormitory and the left was the entrance to the boys' dormitory.

They kept left until they crossed the hallway, just right in front of the door and the first in the queue pushed it open. It revealed a big room with beds against the walls left and right. Above the bed, on the wall was one lamp.

On both sides of the bed stood a small clothes locker that doubled as a night stand, and at the foot of the bed was a metal clothes trunk. In the middle of the white room was a wall that, on both sides, had mirrors and sinks and small lights too.

At the back of the room, it was devided into the showers left, and toilets right. There was no door seperating the dorm from the hygiene area, though it was a bit closed off with a rectangular archway leading to it.

She was assigned her bed and she sat down on it, it was, just like everything in this room, made of metal and a thin hard matress. The room itself was sombre and sober looking, the fluorescent lighting made it look more grim than it was.

Then a sound was heard, a high pitch clink, like someone tapping a crystal glass with silverware, or a tiny hammer on a bel. It signaled lunch time. She didn't really notice it at first, but now she thought about it, she was hungry. She stood in line waiting for them to leave.

The door opened and she saw the boys pouring out of their dorms one by one in their own queue as well. They all made their way down the corridor past other Bases that too, had their pupils walk out in a neat queue.

It was then her eyes grew wide with shock and surprise when she met his eyes, a blank gaze looked back as her osco walked past her, walking as close to the left hand wall as possible. Her heart starting going a million miles a minute, for a second she thought it would beat right out of her chest.

She quickly walked behind him, her gaze tight again and she sped up her steps just a little to stand a little closer to him. She opened her mouth, ready to call him, but she knew she couldn't. Leaning forward, just slightly, she hoped for the best.

 

"Yoongi" she whispered so softly only he could hear.

 

He didn't respond, nothing came from him, not even a twitch at hearing her voice. After trying again for a second time and nothing came, she gave up. Her eyes fell to the floor, and she felt tears were making their way up to the brim.

She refused to show anything, it was dangerous, it was not possible, but she couldn't deny that her heart sank, her gut wrenched and her stomach felt sour. She knew he could hear her, he chose not to respond. It was her worst nightmare. He had already been changed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMMMMMMGGGGG SUGAAAA MAKES AN APPEARANCE. I'M NOT READY :(
> 
> I hof those who are reading enjoy it, the plot shall unfold in the next couple of chapters! :) 
> 
> xoxoxox


	8. It happens on the third day.

Another bell dinged and bright lights filled the girls dormitory at Base 9. All of the pupils were housed in the same Base section as they came from, meaning she shared her dorm with Base 9 children. Though she recognised a fair few, they never really spoke to each other.

She thought it probably was due to fear and being uneasy with one another. She quickly got out of bed and made her way to the shower stall after picking out her clothes for the day. They choice was simple, everything was beige, as she was used to.

Beige coloured trousers, shirts -long and short sleeved, jumper -with and without hood, cardigan and a button down shirt, polo -short sleeved, a skirt and tie. Socks were white, along with the tie, and she assumed that the beige knee high socks went with the skirt.

Today she opted for the trousers, short sleeve shirt and the cardigan. In the stall she got undressed and made sure her clothes were on the hooks before she walked over to the shower and cleaned herself from a nights sleep.

So far in Legion she's seen things she hadn't before, she learnt yesterday that the see through person was a hologram, that the person in the screen wasn't actually in the screen, she was just in a regular room, she didn't quiet understand how she went from that room to the screen.

She didn't ask though, she couldn't do with the attention attraction. Though she was incredibly mesmerised by a lot of things here, she's never seen rooms this white, bright and shiny, nor all the technology they had displayed. They didn't have this back at home, that's for sure.

Even the clothes had her puzzled for a second, she had never worn trousers before, or a skirt this short, nor the shoes that they were given here. It just seemed other worldly to her. Though she did quiet like the clothes, the fabric was a lot less heavy than Base dresses.

After her shower she quickly got dressed and ready for her day to start, the building was massive in size, and she has been getting lost, it wasn't surprising though as it was only her third day here. Her third day not being able to talk to her osco.

She had given on on trying to talk to him, it was too risky and dangerous if he was one of them now. She didn't give up on trying to catch his attention though, in the most subtle ways she could think of, but she's had no luck so far.

Her footsteps was all she could hear as she walked down the corridor, her gaze tight, staring blankly ahead and as close to the left wall as possible. It was one of the rules of Legion to walk of the left hand side, as close to the wall as possible, behind one another if together.

She found her way down to the refectory, after taking several wrong turns. She grabbed a tray and the food she was served for breakfast, a bowl of porridge, cup of fruits and a glass of water. She sat down on the first empty spot in Base 9 seating that she found and sighed.

The refectory was a large hall, where the pupils sat in seating divided by Base. There were cubicles along the entire walls of the square shaped hall, big enough to house the capacity of the Base. On the main wall of the cubicle the beige coloured number of the Base was seen. 

In the cubile it self the tables ran along the walls. The pupils all sat next to one another, facing the walls. In the middle of the hall stood the bar that displayed the food. Needless to say there were no windows in the hall, and facing the wall while you eat did nothing for the appetite.

She noticed that in their seating there was only her and two others, she was early today. The entire hall was always silent, as no student spoke to one another. All facing the bright white walls as they silently ate, like dazed zombies.

She felt someone sit next to her and just for a second she let her eyes wander to see who it was. Her heart stopped, as she almost dropped the fork she used to pick at her fruit. She cleared her throat as softly as she could, knowing only he could hear her.

He didn't respond, he kept eating as his gaze never left the wall before him. She tried once more and yet nothing happened, not one sign that he was still in there. That the friend she knew and loved was still inside of this shell that she saw.

Her fingers gripped the fork so hard, the whites of her knuckles could be seen. Was this going to be their on going routine now? Every morning he'd sit down next to her, every afternoon, he'd do the same. During dinner the actions were repeated.

She would try to get his attention, in one way or another, but nothing came from him, not a blink, or a breath out of the ordinary robot-like state he was in. He was unfazed, like she was not there. Like he couldn't hear or see her, his bestfriend for thirteen years.

The first half of the day went by in a haze for her. Her mind wandered off so many times during their classes about the history of Region, the achievements of the Regionals, the war, The Wall and many more subjects. At lunch another attempt was made to catch his attention.

But now she's given up, she couldn't keep doing it anymore, she's lost him now and she knows it. All she has to do was accept the painful fact that she will never get him back, that she won't have her loving friend any longer. The pain in her chest made it difficult for her.

Her afternoon classes were about to start, the classes They test you in to find out where your specialties lie. Biology, Mathematics, Science, Physics, IT & ICT, Physical and more. Excell in one of those fields and you might, maybe, sort of, in a million years, earn a ticket to Base Camp.

There were side classes too, Literature and Poetry, Culinary, Entertainment, and a lot of others she never even heard of. She didn't really care either. She was just too distracted today to have her brain functioning properly, a burning sensation in her stomach.

It was at dinner that another one of the cruel jokes of the stars were played on her. She was picking her food absentmindedly, her stomach still feeling like it was on fire, as she felt someone sit next to her. She knew it was him, oddly enough she could still tell by the way he moved.

She's known him for so long, yet now he feels like a complete stranger. She feels like she has lost everything without him by his side and the feeling made her want to be sick. She shoved some of the mashed potato in her mouth, not bothering to get his attention anymore as she sighed.

After dinner, that she could barely stomach, she made her was back to the dorm, having her familliar wall on her side, she shuffled her feet as she made an attempt to look alive, but not too much. Her mouth had gone dry and her palms her wet, with a cold sweat.

She felt dizzy and light, as if she could fall down any minute and she could feel a burning sensation in the back of her neck as beads of sweat made their way down from her neck hair line all the way down between her shoulder blades.

It was almost like the corridor was spinning, like her life was spinning, she felt like she was losing herself, and everything she loved most, her friends, family, identity and sanity. All because of this place, because of this horrid place that was nothing more than a zombie factory.

Everything that walked out of this building was brain dead, lifeless, soul sucked. They were nothing more than a shell of what they were, not remembering who they are, were or anything else for that matter. All they would know is that they would do anything for Region. Our saviours.

She half leaned on the wall, her steps growing heavier and heavier by the second, her eyes were flashing a black and grey in front of her and it was hard for her to focus. Her head was kept low, as she hunched forward, for the first time since she stepped foot in this place.

She passed a door, the toilets and just at the last moment she decided to push in. Rushing to the sink, she gripped the edge of it tightly, everything was burning, everything was spinning, her mouth began to water and there it came.

The burning sensation started at her stomach, moved up and up to her throat until it violently came out of her mouth into the toilet bowl. Her body shook due to the impact as more of the burning sensation rised up from her stomach.

The flashes of black and grey grew stronger, it started to take over her vision as she tried with all her might to grip onto the toilet bowl, her body going more and more limp with each passing second. She tried to fight, she tried to not give in.

The door swung open and a string of curse words filled the room, before rushed footsteps made their way over to her. She was grabbed, quickly yet softly, by milky white hands, small hands, so gentle on her burning body, she had to make sure they were really there.

She turned around and nearly choked again, tears were streaming down her face due to her violent sickness, sweat dampened her skin, due to her rising body temperature, but she saw, her eyes were not decieving her. She saw.

  
"Yoongi" she called out, her voice weak and hoarse.

"Shh Ani, it's okay, I'm here now, it's okay" he held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth soothingly.

"How-" was all she could push out of her quivering lips.

"I hoped this would happen, I hoped it so, Aniya, we're going to be okay now" he held her tight after pressing a kiss on her forehead.

"Wha- I don't unde-"

"I've missed you so much Ani, I'm so happy this happened"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyeeee, suga aint ded after alll <3


End file.
